


Triptych (You Couldn't Just Win, Could You?)

by SaintAubergine



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And Philza is their dad, But he didn't want it to end this way, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Holy shit why is there so much angst, Hurt No Comfort, I can't believe that I have to clarify this, I'd Say I'm Sorry but I'm not, Imagine being me writing this at 2am, It wasn't a good one, Not real people, Spoilers for pre-Oct 16, The Sleepy Bois are a FAMILY and that is final, This is based on characters, Villain Wilbur Soot, Why can't we have nice things?, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur had a plan, and then later waking and realizing, multiple POVs, no beta we die like wilbur, on a minecraft server, what I had created in my hubris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintAubergine/pseuds/SaintAubergine
Summary: He'd had a plan. It wasn't supposed to go like this, but it did, and he doesn't think he can live with the regrets.----He'd had a plan. It wasn't enough to stop the death of his son.----He'd had a plan. It wasn't supposed to tear the family apart.Or: Three perspectives on the destruction of L'manberg, and the aftermath.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. The Distance Is Futile (C'mon Don't Be Hasty)

**Author's Note:**

> This is... semi-cannon? Theres nothing that would contradict this, officially.  
> Also I guess you could call this a character study.  
> This is Wilbur's POV, and he dies. Its nothing graphic, but I still feel like a tw is necessary here.

It worked. It actually worked.

Wilbur wasn’t expecting it to work. He thought that the sabotage that he’d performed on the wires would have at least made the explosion smaller. But this was not what he’d planned, not what he’d expected.

He’d made the deal that he’d press the button, and then sabotaged the explosives so that only a fraction of L’manberg would go. He had only wanted to hit the festival grounds, still decorated from when Schlatt had forced Tubbo to hold his own public execution. It would look like a big explosion, but It’d leave all the vital areas of L’manberg untouched.

Dream, _that green bastard_. He must have noticed the way that Wilbur had worded their verbal contract. Always saying “Push the button,” never “Blow up L’manburg”. Wilbur had hoped that if Dream noticed the way he was speaking, he’d chalk it up to denial, or think that Will had finally gone off the deep end, big time.

_Shit, maybe he has._

Phil’s still here. Watching him with horror, and Wilbur wants to explain himself, wants to tell him that he didn’t mean to, that Dream must have sabotaged his sabotage. He wants his dad to fucking hug him and tell him that everything is going to be all right, that they can fix this.

Instead, he drops his sword at Phil’s feet, and looks up at him.

“Kill me Phil. Phil. Kill me. Stab me though the chest. Look, they all want you to do it.” Wilbur’s tone picks up desperation as he gestures to the onlookers, watching from the ruins of their home as the two of them stand in the crater pit, arguing, _“Kill me.”_

Somewhere off in the distance, Phil is protesting.

Wilbur barely feels it when the sword drives straight through his heart. He feels Phil hugging him, then pain.

Then he’s dead.


	2. You'll Get This Feeling Deep Inside Your Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's POV on Wilbur in the detonation room.  
> Do I even have to trigger tag for character death y'all know its coming.  
> Once again, I'd say I'm sorry but I'm really not. I came up with this and I'm going to make it everybody else's problem.

Phil barely has time to process what’s happening as the ceiling comes down. He acts on instinct, shielding Wilbur (shielding his _son_ ) from the rocks.   
  
How the hell did he let it come to this? Honestly, Phil turns his back for two seconds and Will goes from fighting for freedom to becoming a terrorist. He really needs to keep a better eye on his kids. He knows he’s kinda shit at this whole parenting thing, but really. Wilbur is a grown man, and should be taking better care of himself. He’s not the anarchist, and he’s definitely not the (and he quotes Tommy on this) ‘dirty, dirty crime boy’ of Phil’s children.   
  
Maybe that's why he jumped at the chance, to be fair. Because Phil never felt the need to watch Wilbur as closely as he watched the other two, because Phil trusted him to be mature, and maybe somewhere along that line, trust got mistaken for negligence.   
  
And to be fair, while this is the worst _unauthorized_ thing that one of his kids has done, it's not the overall worst. But Phil can aid and abet Techno in taking over the world if it’s in name only. He can’t watch as Wilbur blows up the nation that he worked so hard for, that he fought for, that he would have fucking died for, and stay silent. It isn’t right.   
  
“Kill me.” Wilbur says, and Phil is already picking up the sword, even as he begs him to find another way.   
  
He does not want to kill his son. They say that the worst thing is for a parent to lose their child, but this is so much worse. He stands there, sword heavy in his hands as he searches Wilbur for some trace of lucidity (not remorse. Will already looks regretful, although he’s trying to hide it. But regret means nothing if there’s no assurance that this won’t happen again).   
  
He can’t do this. It’s not fucking fair to ask him to do this. It's his son standing in front of him and begging him for death.   
  


He gives Wilbur the quickest, cleanest death he can with a sword. Nobody should have to suffer on the way out. He stabs his son through the heart, and holds him as the life drains from his eyes, and somewhere in them, he sees thankfulness. 

Then Wilbur goes limp, and Phil carries him away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK BRB GOTTA GO CRY REAL QUICK. POGCHAMP.
> 
> Can y'all tell that I really like parenthesis? Cause I do.


	3. I'll Be Gone Then, When You Must Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOMMY ANGST, POG!
> 
> You ever stop to think about Tommy's character on the SMP? He's 16, he's gone through two wars already, and he seems to be gearing up for a third. Please, I am begging you, let this boy be a child.

Tommy doesn’t even realize that Wilbur is missing until the ground starts exploding under his feet. Then he realizes too late that he should have asked someone to keep an eye on Wilbur, someone like Niki, who can still coax moments of lucidity out of Will, or Fundy, who would have had no qualms about tackling him to the ground. 

_Fucking hell_ he should have seen this coming. Wilbur and his fucking ‘Chekhov’s gun’ that he keeps talking about. He’s pretty sure that there isn’t any need for guns to set off explosives. 

(Okay, he knows the gun was metaphorical, but he’s committed to this bit, okay? He can get a little bit attached to his jokes, and nobody should be allowed to mock him for this. Jokes are harmless. Jokes do not _fucking_ blow up L’manberg. Let him have this, at least). 

Tubbo’s yelling something from the podium, trying to make his way down, and Tommy makes the unpleasant realization that maybe, just maybe, Wilbur had meant for _Tommy_ to be up there. A sort of smug, final fuck-you from the _prick_ who had gone on and on about how Tommy didn’t have what it takes to be president. This is exactly Wilbur’s style, to give his opponents a pyrrhic victory.   
  
Did ~~his brother~~ Wilbur see him as an opponent? Tommy doesn’t want to think about that.   
  
He’s too distracted by Techno and his _fucking withers_ to notice the hole in the side of the mountain at first. His attention is only drawn there when he realises that everyone else has gone silent for a moment, and he looks over and sees two figures, arguing.   
  
He sees Phil for the first time in a long time, and for a second, Tommy allows himself to feel hope that maybe, maybe Phil can fix this. Maybe Phil can get them all out of this mess and they can go home and be a family again.   
  


Then he watches Phil stab Wilbur through the heart. He watches his brother collapse, dead or dying, into Phil’s arms.  
  
Tommy does not cry as he turns to battle ~~his remaining living brother~~. Anyone who says that they see tears on his face is a fucking liar.   
  
He wonders if Wilbur felt remorse as he died, or if he was too far gone to even feel that. He wonders if Phil cried as he carried Wilbur’s body away. He wonders if Techno even cares that his brother, _their brother,_ is dead.   
  
He wonders if he’ll ever get used to bad things happening to people he cares about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS TODAYS FRIENDLY REMINDER THAT IF I SEE ANYONE BEING A CREEP IN THE COMMENTS, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO BLOCK YOU. TOMMY (AND TUBBO) ARE MINORS.

**Author's Note:**

> SO. WILBUR ANGST HUH?


End file.
